Notsoperfect Stranger story of the Night Lily
by Ranekaera
Summary: My take on the three troll childrens childhoods. Beginning with Rosemary the troll, and a strange stranger... my first fic on this particular movie! R&R! NEWLY UPDATED, CHAPTER 4 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Rosemary

Ok, I've always loved this movie, since the day it came out (yes it's a movie now) but this is my first fic on this section of the site, so R&R please!!! I love feedback!

P/S/ Thanks to sci5, author of friendly enemies. It was the first and only story title that piqued my interest, because the rest were all about wolf, and as much as he is a cool character, I was disappointed that there aren't more about the trolls. I thought I'd do this interesting piece on their childhood.

ENOUGH OF MY TALKING, LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was evening in the 3rd Kingdom, and it was raining. The entire troll community was indoors, so their fine leather shoes didn't get wet and scuffy, and for the most part, they were quite satisfied.

All but one.

Her name was Rosemary the troll, and she was heavy with child by the Troll King, Relish. Unbeknownst to her, so were two other women in the village, but she wouldn't have cared if she'd known, because it wasn't so unusual for trolls. They were the gangsters of the 9 kingdoms, independant and loyal only to their king, often dying horrible, violent deaths.

She was caught in the rain because she was trying to get to her h ouse. She had been with the 3rd kindoms version of a doctor, and had been heading to her run down home when the storm had started.

She was still a mile away, and there was no one in sight, and she growled in annoyance; perhaps she'd beat the dog once she got inside, just to make herself feel better.

She saw someone up ahead on the road, walking, and called out to them, thinking maybe they had something she could put over her head. When she got close enough, however, she stopped calling out. The thing wasn't troll, and her first instinct was to lash out with her bone handled knife and make an end of them.

The stranger was dark haired and very very pale, with a bluish tint to their lips, and their eyes blazed scarlet.

"Yes?" the stranger intoned, raising one gracefully arched black eyebrow, and Rosemary heard that it was a woman of questionable age.

"Nothing." said Rosemary quickly, and all of a sudden, she just wanted to get home. She wasn;t afraid of many things, death, and banishment from Relish the only two, but that strange woman who was not a troll unnerved her for some reason. And those blazing, deep scarlet eyes, a red so deep she felt if she'd stared at them too long, she would have drowned and lost all willfull movement.

She finally got to her home, and moved inside, and not a moment too soon. The minute she sat down, she felt a sharp pain in her midsection;

she was having the baby right _now._

Hope you didn't think it was too bad.. please read and review, and thanks again to sci5.


	2. Mysterious stranger

Hey, I'm not so sure where I'm going with this one, but I'll figure it out soon... I'm thinking of another story here, involving dragon, magic, and stuff... but I'm not telling.

Enjoy!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Prologue: _It's been three years since Rosemary gave birth to Blabberwort the troll, second oldest of Relish the troll King. Blabberwort is three and Burly, the first eldest, is five._

Trolls, as a general rule, don't rebuke their children for fighting; it builded character, but Blabberwort _was_ only three, not even old enough for her first weapon. Relish the troll king grabbed his eldest son, Burly, by the scruff of the neck and seperated him from his three year old sister, blabberwort.

"Aw, dad, she started it!"

"I don't care. When she's older, you can fight all you want, but for now, I'd like to keep her in one piece!! Go outside and make yourself useful, Burly." he snapped.

"But, dad-"

"-No buts!! Go! Or I'll skin ya and make a pair of shoes outta you!" he yelled. He lounged back in his throne, flung one leg up over an arm of the chair, and gnawed on a chicken bone.

Burly, who knew when he was defeated, hung his head and stomped outside, furious with his bratty little sister. She started it!! Why did he even have to have a little sister? He wished he had a brother. Yeah, that'd be awesome, then they could play, and fight all they wanted. Not like some sissy _girl_. Girls didn't like fighting until they were older, and Burly liked fighting. He had his own little knife made of wood that he'd clumsily carved from a branch, and he pretend-fought his friends all the time.

He had been walking along the street so long in this manner,thinking of all the nice things he could do with a little brother instead of a sister, that he bumped right into someone. He looked up and saw that it was a woman-human, not a troll.

"What're YOU doing here? This is the troll kingdom, _you're_ kind aren't _allowed_ here." he accused, glaring up at her.

The pale figure raised her eyebrows and smiled menacingly.

"Little Burly the troll prince. And what brings you out on a dreary day like this?" asked the woman stranger. Burly noticed that her eyes were red and her lips were light blue, and he backed up a step. Just because he liked fighting didn't mean he couldnt be afriad of something. And this woman scared him. Her long thick black hair, dark as the night smelled like autumn leaves, and her eyes seemed to root the young troll to the spot. He couldn't move.

"My dad says only trolls are allowed here. You have to leave," he demanded, but his voice came out sounding small and childish. The woman laughed.

"Aren't you cute. Run home. Tell your father nothing of what you have seen or what I have said. In fact..." said the figure, smiling deviously and waving her hand.

"...forget you even saw me." she finished, and Burly's mind was wiped blank. He blinked and looked around.

The stranger was gone, vanished as if she were never there.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Back in the ruined castle, Blabberwort sat on the floor in her cloth diaper and a ragged yellow baby shirt made for her by her mother and played with a very old stuffed toy. She had fluffy ginger hair, held back and barely restrained by a cloth headband, and dark eyes like her mother.

Relish the troll king sat on his throne and watched his daughter play. Someday, when she was 11 years old, he would give her her first weapon. He eyed his precious shoe collection and smiled toothily; he loved shoes, for reasons even he wasn't sure of.

"You have fun while you're young, Blabberwort. Soon enough, you'll be getting lessons from your father, along with your brother. And you won't be having fun." he said grimly. He loved his children, as much as he verbally abused them, and he never wanted to see them come to serious harm, but they needed to be molded in the ways of trolls. How else would they ever learn?

He got up and called for one of the palace guards, a black-haired troll by the name of Brute.

"Keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't hurt herself. Wake me if Burly gets back here." he demanded gruffly.

"Yes sir." he snapped, and he stood there in the doorway like a sentry, watching the young troll child play.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lily watched the young boy run away with a small smile on her face. She didn't like scaring the local children, but they could not, for their sakes, be allowed to remember her. She was a rogue now; an outsider, and if any word of her reached her old clan, there would be hell to pay on many levels.

She sought refuge among the trolls because here was where she would least likely be noticed. Trolls were by far easier to not only seduce into giving her what she needed, but it was easier to make them forget her as well.

She flipped her thick black hair over her shoulder, and glanced up at the sky; she liked days like this. Rainy and cloudy, not too much sun. She couldn't abide by the sunlight. It gave her crippling headaches.

She turned and gracefully walked up the street, heading towards the Beanstalk forest.


	3. Lily of the Thorn

Has anyone guessed what Lily is yet? Well, I'm not gonna tell you until you all review, so ha!

I'll let you know what she is in the next chapter if you review and guess!!!!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lily walked through the dreary, depressing forest, ignoring the reek of the beanstalks, head bowed, eyes closed. She let her instincts guide her. Walking where no one else was around cleared her thoughts. She liked being alone; the pent up, hide-away life of the clans had always made her feel suffocated and these night time walks helped clear her soul.

She stopped under where she knew there was a small clearing and looked up at the sky, and the stars against the backdrop of black velvet they floated on. She breathed deep and smiled at the night, feeling totally at peace with everyone and everything.

A noise alerted her, and she calmly turned her head and watched as the troll prince, Burly came bumbling through the brush, loud as a herd of towering beasts.

Allowing herself a small smile, she stepped back and slightly to the left, and cloacked herself behind a beanstalk, watching.

Apparently, he was looking for something... or someone, she reminded herself.

Burly fought against a three-foot sapling (and promptly lost) and Lily fought to contain a grin. She watched as the young troll growled and fought to extricate himself from the vines and with a slight twitch of her finger, the vines fell apart without a sound. She didn't often use her magic, although it was her inherited right ever since she had been inducted; it was too easily traced by those she didn't want to be found by.

Burly stood there, just outside the small clearing in the beanstalk forest, panting from the effort and holding what looked to Lily like a wooden dagger. She smirked; it seemed all too like a troll, although that point was sharp enough to hurt.

She stepped out into the clearing, and the young troll jumped and yelped in fright, brandishing the wooden weapon.

"Who are you? Talk, witch! My dad says humans can't be trusted!" the young boy said, sounding exactly like the five year old he was. Lily wasn't in the least frightened.

"I am not a witch. I am something else, not to be feared by you, boy. Now go," she said, not quite as friendly as she had before, back in the troll village. Her deep voice had a rough edge to it this time, and she gave a little snarl. Frightened, the troll prince stumbled back a step, lost his balance and fell on his can.

"I-I'm gonna tell my dad!" he cried, and with that, he ran off, tripping over weeds and vines on the ground.

Lily stood her ground, head held high and very calm. She met danger face on just this way. Calm and unafraid.

It was welcoming arms she reacted to with fear.


	4. Magda

Hey, this is from the POV of Lily's old clan, and thanks to the ONE PERSON who reviewed so far, you are awesome, thank you (bows)

You were right, yes; Lily is a vampire, previously part of a large clan with many members, and they have one odd quality; they also have magical powers. Just a twist, cause I felt like it.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Magda reared her dark roan horse, foam flecking it's torn mouth from the rusty bit it wore, and she swung her longsword, renting the head off of her prey; she and her clan were fighting a small war in a large village just between the 2nd kingdom and its neighbor, and the reality of it was, their targets didn't even know who she and her clan were, where they were from, or indeed, what they were. What could make their hair shine glossy even in the dusk, or make their skin so deathly pale and beautiful.

Magda and her clan, her _family_ were vampires; Dybukks; succubus'; demons of the night. Whatever these people called her and her kin, they were blood suckers with blood lusts and magical powers.

Magda herself had long, iron gray hair and steely blue eyes, like two chips of ice, and she was middle aged. She had been a part of the Thorne clan for hundreds of years, and she knew; once with the clan, ALWAYS with the clan; she was thinking of her student, of course, the girl named Lily. Lily was her prodigee, the only one she ever made, and she had been a disappointment. She was a pretty girl, not 20 years old when made, with waist length ebony hair, skin the color of milk and deep green eyes that had turned scarlet with the Change. She was a beautifully intoxicating blood drinker, but she hadn't liked the life of the clan; she had left, stealing a horse, equipment and a weapon. She had left some silver behind to pay for it all, but that wasn't the point. You didn't just run away like that. Once you were inducted into the clan, you were family.

Magda of the Thorne whirled her hourse about in time to see a knife wielding Wolf coming at her, his eyes scarlet with hunt lust, and her hoorse lashed out with its forefeet, catching the man in the chest and knocking him back; Magda wheeled around ahd lopped off his head with her blade and he was a threat no more. Hers was the last blow; they had won.

She raised her blade with the rest of her fellows and joined in their victory cry, the blood she had high color in her cheeks. Fighting always made her feel better, and she shurgged Lily out of her thoughts; they would meet again someday. Of that she was sure.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sorry it was so short, u know trans chapters. Wait till next time! And thanks sagain for my ONE review. Please??? Pretty please, review????


End file.
